spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton Lives With The Raw
'Plankton Lives With The Raw' is a show created by Calaz which is about Plankton's modern life and how insane but boring at the same time it is. This show is called ''Plankton Lives With The Raw, because he literally lives with raw chum! (Speaking of which, How would raw chum live?). The official website at is plwtr.wikia.com. The show regularly airs on KTV at 7PM. On TV Specials it airs on BBPA and Star Car TV... Characters Main * Plankton * Karen * Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob * Fil * Patrick Recurring * Pearl * JKL * Sandy * Squidward * Jellyfish * Bikini Bottomites * Narrator Episodes * Plankton Lives With The Raw/Season 1 * Plankton Lives With The Raw/Season 2 * Plankton Lives With The Raw/Season 3 Shorts * Plankton Lives With The Raw/Shorts Gallery Plankton Lives With The Raw/gallery Video Games * Plankton Lives with the Raw: The Video Game * Plankton Lives With The Raw: The Adventures of Plankton! Ideas Put fanon episodes or ideas for episodes right here! However, the staff will check the episodes. * * * Theme Song Hmm yea...! When he complains about issues He needs a tissue When he wants media He sells his retina He gets an extremely good spotlight tonight He gets brusises of jellyfishing light He's fallin' for you! If youre a girl (If youre a girl) He's so bigamous He wines about being enormous He's very crimanous He just likes a lot of cinemas He parties till midnight in tights He gives teenagers frights He's playing "Midnights" (x2) He gets his very own spotlight by draws He lives with the Raw Plankton Lives With The Raw Response The show's first two seasons recieved a mostly positive impact. It's mostly popular due to user activity and the unique 3-generation technique from dealing from Plankton's new life. The famous aggrevator The Kelp ''has said that PLWTR is one of the most influental SpongeBob spin-off's worldwide. In a press confrence on September 14, the famous words were to be lived. "You don't have to be a newbie to get a d*mn awesome spin-off" -Calaz DVD's Legacy The first season recieved an extremely positive response, although the second season "decreased in quality" and rating dropped form 97% to 78%. The third season revived to a calm 85% Table ''Source: Rotten Kelp Archives *Season 1 - 98% *Season 2 - 61% *Season 3 - TBA Staff * Calaz '- Creator, Director, Writer, Title Card Maker * [[User:New Kelp City|'Kelpy G]] Director, Writer, Title Card Maker(July 17 - October 9, 2015) * WithAY2002 '- Writer, Storyboards, Transcript Maker * 'Kidboy24 '- Writer, Idea Thinker * 'The Imperial Ghost '- Writer, Title Card Maker * 'ChocolateBrownieBoy '- Director, Writer * [[User:Greatlegoman29|'Greatlegoman29]] - Writer * [[User:TheInfection5|'TheInfection5']] - Writer * [[User:Kidsy128|'Kidsy128']] - Season 3 Guest Writer * The Sponge Club '- Animator* * [[User:Alan ~ Tyce|'Alan]] - Writer (editor), PLWTR Wiki Chat mod *The Sponge Club is in charge of the Kingshire Animation Studios, so he is technically involved. Boxsets PLWTR Season 1 Boxset PLWTR Season 2 Boxset Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kidboy24 Category:AWESOME! Awards Category:Star Car Entertainment Category:Kingshire TV Category:Calaz Category:New Kelp City Category:Itsshehahnbro Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:Ghastlyop Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Awards Category:PG-13 Category:2015 Category:2015 shows returning in 2016